


The aftermath

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [25]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Roger and his crew fought the Marine for two days straight and finally managed to escape them but barely.The aftermath of a particularly hard battle.





	The aftermath

Buggy leaves the infirmary helping himself with a crutch because of his broken left ankle. The arm supporting him has a deep wound all the way from his shoulder to his elbow, and it hurts like hell. His head hurts too, from a bruised bump he got while fighting a man twice his size and easily three times his weight – really, that was unfair, but hey, that's the Marine after all. He drags himself through the decks, sees crewmates scattered here and there in no better shape than he is. _They really did a number on us this time._ Buggy sighs and winces at the pain in his bruised ribs. He finally reaches his cabin, and opens the door to find his bunkmate sat on the lower bed, softly crying between his hands.

Shanks sniffles at Buggy's entrance, then lifts his head, revealing red eyes and a face both angry and sad. His anger melts into concern when he sees his friend's crutch and bandages. He pats the empty space next to him on the bed.

Buggy clumsily sits down, cursing his ankle and the Marine that busted it, exhales to alleviate the pain and wordlessly catches the redhead's hand.

Shanks lets his head slide onto Buggy's shoulder – the one that's not injured, of course – and sighs. "It's really bad this time, isn't it ?"

Buggy grits his teeth. "Captain did a head count, we're missing three."

Shanks blankly stares at the floor. "Shit."

"What did Crocus tell you ? I missed you at the infirmary."

"Nothing, I have a few bruises here and there but some bastard cut my leg pretty bad. You seem to be in a worse state than I am."

"Gee, thanks. I hadn't noticed", Buggy scowls.

"Sorry. I'll help you if you want."

Buggy considers the offer for a second and a half. "No take-backsies !"

Shanks manages a tired smile. It fades though, after a few moments. "I knew Garp was terrifying but the rookies they brought this time were awful."

"Yeah, what's with throwing cannonballs barehand ? And... seriously, five battleships just for us ? I know we're badass but that's a bit over the top."

"And even pirates know when to stop a fight. Those bastards got us in a pinch for forty hours straight !"

"Trying to tire us out and get the advantage."

Shanks lifts an eyebrow. "They already had it, just by the numbers."

"Ugh ! They- they're stupid and mean and I hate them and I- I'm tired of them and- and-..." Buggy trails out and tears start to roll down his cheeks.

Shanks holds Buggy's hand tight and uses his other hand to bring Buggy's head in the crook of his own neck to comfort him. "I know. Me too", he murmurs while caressing Buggy's hair next to his bandage.

Buggy silently cries for a while. _Why ? Why the hatred ? Why the blood smell that won't leave his clothes ?_

Shanks waits for his friend to calm down, never letting go of Buggy's hand, only repeating like a soothing mantra, "It's ok... I'm here..." until the younger teen's tears run dry.

Buggy tiredly sighs. "I just need to sleep."

"We all do", Shanks agrees, before getting off the bed and helping Buggy into it, mindful of the various injuries. He stares at Buggy's broken ankle, no way he's going to sleep well if he tosses and turns, he'll be waken up by the pain. He catches his pillow on the upper bed and places it under Buggy's shin.

"Hey, thanks."

Shanks shrugs, "You need it more than I do", before climbing into his own bed. There he tosses and turns a few times before finding a semi-comfortable position. He starts to drift out when Buggy speaks.

"You don't wanna sleep here ?"

"Don't wanna bother you with your broken ankle."

"I'm not made of sugar, plus you made me comfy so I don't think that will be a problem", Buggy insists.

"Alright, thanks." Shanks gets down his bed and into Buggy's, careful not to hurt his younger bunkmate. He snuggles closer, cautiously, and sighs when his head rests on Buggy's chest. Today really was awful but he's glad he still has his friend. He don't know what he would do without him.

"I don't know if I can sleep with all that happened yesterday and today", Buggy admits.

"Me neither. But we have to try, we're both exhausted and tomorrow we'll have to help repair the damage on the ship."

"Tell me about it", Buggy huffs.

"It's gonna be alright, I'm here", Shanks soothingly says, gently caressing Buggy's back with his free hand.

Silence fills the room, except for two even breaths tangled up together. After a while though... "Say, Shanks ?"

"What ?"

"At least we were a good team when we fought."

"True", the redhead smiles. "You saved my ass more than once, thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it, we're nakama."

"Still, I like fighting alongside you."

"You do ?"

"I like spending time with you and even if the battle aren't my favorite moments... well, I'm glad you're here is all."

Buggy blushes a little. "Thanks."

Shanks fidgets with the hem of Buggy's shirt before asking, "Can I kiss you ?"

Buggy casts his look to the side, heart racing, but then closes his eyes and waits in anticipation.

The kiss is warm and kind, a reassurance of the other's presence, an affirmation that they're together and that they won't leave each other's side, all this and so much more than neither teenager fully comprehend the deepness of it. When they part ways they simply whisper good night to each other, unable to convey the myriad of feelings filling their heads and hearts.


End file.
